creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Sacremento Horror
The Sacremento Horror 22:23, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Sacremento Horror page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 22:21, March 6, 2012 Sure, thanksThe Sacremento Horror 22:23, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ghaa seeing as I have been banned from the chat I will wait for a while......then ask for chat privlegises back..... probablyThe Sacremento Horror 23:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It aprears I have been banned for five hours eh? THERE IS NEW EVIDENCE MY LAST POST IS INVALIDThe Sacremento Horror 23:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned from chat for '''5 hours '''for: being homophobic, using derogatory terms and openly insulting a group of people (bronies). If you are still banned after your allotted time is up, please contact an Admin or Chat moderator. Thank you. 23:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm I am sure it has been 5 hours already......I may have to report thisThe Sacremento Horror 05:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Don't leave comments on the actal page. Leave comments on the talk page. Sloshedtrain 23:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh...Well thanks...23:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC)~ You've been unkicked for chat. I guess no one was paying attention to your block since you weren't unkicked for quite some time. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 07:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Minecraft creepypasta question ..that might not be happening sorry. The-Father 18:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rain From what I've read the story is about Aztecs going insane over time due to first drought and then flooding, them praying to the Aztec Gods (Quetzalcoatl I think) to help, with the inevitable human sacrifices that come along with doing so. I could be mistaken, however. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 04:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh... I will have to read this again, seeing as I remeber nothing of aztecs in it. Thanks anyway. Remember, Its not your job to jump feet first into Hell, But to make sure its crowded when you get there. 18:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's not in the text. It's from the author himself. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 01:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) sorry for the doomed for life thing i changed it i agree with you that it was messed up Chimecho100 04:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Chimecho100Chimecho100 04:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Y U BLANK TALK PAGE??? Don't do it again. Enjoy your week's worth vacation. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 22:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Got it, Never again. You thought about it didn't you? You shouldent have done that, but, in a way, im glad you did, because now, I get to find you. 20:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC)